Timeless
by Mitchi-chan
Summary: Ember writes and plays many songs for herself and only herself what happens when one day she play a song that was meant for someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Timeless

Summary: Ember writes and plays many songs for herself and only herself what happens when one day she play a song that was meant for someone else?

AN: **I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!!! BUTCH HARTMAN DOES…..**lucky bastard. I do own the song 'Timeless' it was written especially for Ember and Danny by me and a good guy friend of mine who also enjoy Danny Phantom but prefers Sam and Danny…predictable bastard. This story took me the whole day and it's all in Ember's POV so please kindly Read and review, thank you! WARNING THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS!!

Some of you may know me, some of you may not know me but all I can say once I play my mystical electric guitar all of you will remember my name, my name is Ember. Ember McLain if you want to know my full government name, I use to be somewhat of a rocker chic back in the eighties with my infamous band call 'Ember and the Badass Chicks', we didn't took the eighties by storm we just went with the flow of things even though we were part of a small group of all-girl bands. So how did I die? How did I became the hot sexy blue hair ghosts that likes to have all the power? Hmm, that accident happen so long ago it takes a while to remember let's see, I was playing my guitar by myself sitting on the edge of a three story balcony while the rest of my band was partying inside then one of my bandmates, I think her name was Sally or Sari, she came out yelling at me for screwing her boyfriend last night.

"You blue hair bitch!" she screamed at me while I paid her no mind as I play my guitar. I dye my hair blue because well I think blue was a sexy color for me and the guys think so too. "Jason was my boyfriend!! Mine! Who gave you the right to-to do such a thing to your friend!"

I can't believe this silly little girl with no class, no taste in music and clothing, and no chest telling me what to do, I'm motherfucking Ember McLain bitch! I do whatever the hell I want when I want.

"Look, Sari," I said rolling my eyes

"It's Sammy!" the girl shrieked.

"Sammy, whatever!" I didn't give a shit really, I want to be left alone. "I didn't screw your boyfriend, I fuck him hard till he was screaming my name, baby!"

And that's what did it for Sari, I mean Sammy, out of rage she push me of the balcony and I landed on a hard ground head first what did me in was my guitar slamming my head cracking my head open. And that kiddies what did me in and I didn't want to move on either so I became a pale, blue hair ghost with powers and somehow when people chant or say my name the more powerful I get. So I came back to get revenge on Sammy who I had to personally thank for giving me this opportunity, too bad I had to bash her face in with my guitar and she has grown pretty over the months I was dead. Oh well….

I was bored with the eighties when new things came out so I escape to a world or a zone if you like to call it. The ghost zone, it one hell of place for me to live in but I find it comforting but I soon realize that I couldn't get out if there was a portal back into the real world so as time pass, I didn't age from my eighteen year body and I build a place for myself. I did attract a lot of attention though from other ghosts but they wasn't cute or worth my time so I been in my own little place playing my guitar writing songs for no one but myself. The first time I got out, I wanted to gain power since it felt oh so good right next to sex but this kid who he call himself Danny Phantom was a total dipstick! He tried to ruin my plans so I set him up with his little friend of his so I could get back to what I do best, he was cute and a hard sacrifice but he was what 13 at the time? Ew!!! But then he snap out of his love haze and defeated me by putting me in this container that could hold a beverage, I was totally piss and swear vengeance to get back at Danny Phantom so we did fought over the years, but he always end up defeating me or I just decided he wasn't worth my time and flew back to the ghost zone on my own free will, Danny knew I was different from the other ghosts because well, I don't want to be put in a canteen and it was so rude and disrespectful also it pisses me off when Danny hits me! It's like he has no values, has he ever watch Batman, now there's a guy who respect woman who are evil.

Anyways, one day I was playing my guitar out of sheer boredom. There was nothing to do in the ghost zone and I had to keep calling Kitty over to get her love drunk boyfriend Johnny13 and his creepy shadow away from me! And they argue too right in my space till I open my mouth and they just fly off before I could yell at them, talk about rude! I do have girlfriends here like Kitty and Desiree, we all have a common thing we like to talk about, Danny Phantom. We share each of our little stories about the time that he did whatever to us and how we felt, it was like group therapy or something but I like hanging out with the girls it fill in that empty void of being so damn lonely all the time and I was lonely. Kitty had Johnny and Desiree had her little 'I could grant you three wishes gig' with a body like her's, I could guess what the first and second wishes are going to be spent on.

"I'm so bored," I said aloud to myself as I strum my guitar. I hum my own song self entitled, 'Ember' as I tired to think what to do and this oh so boring day. Then I began to let my mind wander to many different things, see this the low point of being a ghosts, you have to much time on your hand it was…Timeless.

Hmm, Timeless…. My hands automatically began to play a different tune more soothing and soft, I thought of the words that would match the tune so I took a deep breath and started to sing,

_Even though we are far away_

_You will always be my baby_

_Cause it's timeless with you_

_Cause it's timeless, just you and me_

I did not know where the hell did that come from, It just came to me like some way somehow. All of my songs are about me and only me, I only write and sing songs about me and only me so why is this song id different? Why is it about me and someone else…

"I need some air." I said aloud to myself, you see when your alone like me you began to talk out loud more than necessary it's creepy yes but it comforting to hear a voice or something in this quiet, eerie place. I flew up into the sky and wander to the big portal that leads to the enemy lair aka the Phantom residence, it quite stupid and inconvenient if both of the Phantom parents who loves haunting ghosts and study them build a portal to the ghosts world without ever noticing us passing through but their son, Danny does because after all he's half ghost. I'll bet he's not even at home, I know he's not home yet. I check my watch to see it was two thirty, nope not home so it's safe to come out and play. I went through the portal and I went transparent just in case, I made it to the other side but the stupid alarm went off much to my annoyance.

"Fuck this alarm!" I grumble as I flew up before the two crazy hunters bust through the door to see a empty room but the portal open then they are going to say something stupid and go on with their liveS, blahblahblah.

I flew out of the Phantom lair and flew in the sky, I lose my transparent cloak as I fly in the clear skies of Amityville, it was sure a far way from my home but it was better that way. I did a lot of things back at home that I'm not proud of especially leaving my parents to peruse my dreams of being a rock and roll, sex, drugs, rock and roll, and the money. It wasn't all I wanted, drugs did me no good so I quit while the others continued, money was short so I went days without eating making my skin paler then usual, so basically rock and roll and sex was the only thing that was keeping me alive, shame too. I was abuse as a little kid by my father so I became more aggressive towards men, I didn't want to take the bullshit like I did with my father and I care less of what other people think too, I know I was fuck up, I mean who isn't? Nobody's perfect and I'm quite satisfy of my non-perfect self. I reach the park which was bare and quiet, perfect for me to relax and play my guitar. I sat in front of a huge tree then with the soft breeze blew by I began to play the song just the tune as I hum along trying to figure out what to add on. I needed to be inspire by something, I just can't leave this song unwritten it's just not me to do such a thing besides I have all the time in the world. I guess time went by to fast for me as I sat and hum the tune because a shadow overcast my face blocking the sun's rays and that's when I heard his dreadful voice,

"What are you doing here, Ember?" Danny asked. He was in his ghost mode glaring at me with his light green eyes. You got to be kidding me, I can't play the guitar in peace!? Danny's such the fun killer, I can't enjoy myself anymore without him assuming something?

"I can't play my guitar?" I meet his glare.

"Not when you can just blast anything at any moment you can't." he hold his stance. He thinks he's all tough and macho, why he had to be like that? I also notice that his outfit change but still had the DP and the black and white color combo, his suit was tighter exposing his six pack abs, I blush when my eyes wander there for a more than a moment as I sigh and got on my feet.

"Fine then," I huffed as I float in the air hovering a few inches from the ground. "I guess I play somewhere else." I only flew a few inches before he grab me on the arm, I wanted to pull it back and blast him away but I didn't.

"If, if you were just playing," he mumble, blushing. What the fuck is he blushing about? "Then you can stay and play but I'm going to keep my eye on you."

I couldn't believe what he just said, he say I could stay without fighting or making threats, that was weird. But it was a nice change of pace as he let go of my arm and I sat back down but still remain hovering above the ground. He lean against the tree as I continue to play my guitar, it was peaceful but I couldn't help but feel tension from his presence. But I continue to play and hum, I just let the music take over me.

"That was a beautiful song," he commented, I felt his breathe on my neck. I immediately open my eyes and came face to face with the half-ghosts boy, I couldn't help but blush and he blush too, he turn away first as I still look at him unaware that he was sitting by me as he lean against the tree again.

"You, um," what the hell I'm saying?! I don't give a damn if he really care about the song so why the hell I'm asking for? "Do you really like it, dipstick?"

He chuckle, it was deep and quite comforting. "You still call me that after five years?"

"Five years…?" I look at him, has it been really five years?

"Yeah, we been fighting for five years, Ember." he roll his eyes. "I can't believe you still think I'm thirteen."

"I-I do not! I'm not stupid, dipstick!!" I pouted, I can't believe I'm having a friendly banter with this self centered jerk. "I'm leaving."

"Don't-" he stop when he reach out his hand for me before I even took off! He quickly pull his hand back and cross his arms, I just look at the guy and was about to take off when he said,

"Could you come back tomorrow," he asked. "If your not doing anything, knowing you, and if your not going to cause me any trouble."

Should I come back? Do I even dare myself to be with the half ghost? I don't know what to say to this new person sitting beside me, he may look different but he the same ghost fighting hero that I despise.

"Whatever," was all I said as I flew out of there, I didn't want to spend any more time with this loser but I couldn't stop this nagging voice in the back of my head that tells me to stay with him a little longer…Fuck that little voice.

Things wasn't any better back at the home front, I was still bored. So I just laid on the bed in my halter top and underwear, I made little circles with my fingertips thinking about…Danny. I wanted to throw up but I couldn't help it but think about his face, his eyes, and his body. I let my hand go a little lower playing with the waist band of my thongs, I masturbate couple of times thinking about my past lovers of my life as a rock star but it was different somehow, I thought about Danny and what he would do with me. I bite my lip just thinking about it but I also caught myself with my hand in my underwear after a moment of climaxing shouting his name. I was scared shitless, I just wash myself from the nasty thought and my dirty imagination, put my clothes back on, pick up the guitar and just play something anything to get rid of that thought, I know it has been a while but no way in hell I would even think about doing that to-to!! I really need to stop thinking…..

For the past couple of weeks, I come out around two thirty and play that song again for him even though he heard all the rest of my angry, teen rebellious rants that I call songs, he basically listen or talk about stuff and I usually say stuff to, we laugh, we yell at each other, and sometimes we just don't talk, it would be me playing and him just breathing, sometimes he fall asleep and it was so cute, did I just say that?

I remember one day in particular when I just almost finish the song, Timeless. It was a cloudy day and Danny was listening to my song until it started to rain, ugh!!!

"I hate the rain!!" I screamed when my blue hair is sticking to my bare back and part of my face.

"Come on," Danny grab my hand as we both flew to take cover somewhere, I couldn't see that well because of my hair but when I felt a little dryer from before, I swipe my hair from my eyes to see that we are under a bridge. I look at Danny and I shiver, he was wet and it was so fucking sexy! I wanted him right then and there and I was on the verge of an orgasm. He then did something that almost made me faint, he took of his shirt exposing his chest, I almost gag for air. I know my face was red now he came close and wrap the jacket over my body.

"You must be cold." he said as he had his hands on my shoulders, we just stare at each other and I made a little noise which made him cough and turn his head letting his hand leave my shoulders but I grab one of them since my other hand held my guitar.

"I'm not cold, dipstick. I'm a ghost remember?" I didn't look at him when I said this maybe because I don't know, I'm a ghost and he's a half ghost, half human. I never felt so attach to a human before and it's quite painful, a feeling that I never felt before. "Your really are a dipstick."

I tighten my hand on his, I really don't want Danny to leave me all alone, I was so lonely and I never really had anyone this close to me before being expose to my rude habits, bad mouth, and just being reckless, I'm surprise Danny didn't just leave me and just beat me up, toss me back into the ghost zone and that would be that, us being enemies forever just fighting nothing more but I want something more from this ghost boy.

"Ember," his voice, I love his voice it was the most wonderful sound I have ever heard. He turn back to me and he touch my cheek lightly with his fingers to brush away my hair. "Your so beautiful, Ember."

I scoff as I turn my head away it was a big joke hearing that from him but he turn my head back to his.

"What?" I glare at him, I don't know why I'm getting frustrated with him. "Shit! Danny, why do play with my emotions like my guitar? Your so confusing! I don't know if I should beat the shit out of you right now or I should just-just!"

"Just what?" Danny said as he smile leaning closer, oh for Pete's sake! How dense is he?

"Kiss me, dipstick!!" I screamed as I pull him to my lips. He didn't pull back or he didn't hesitated and his lips is so good, I never felt like this in years and it felt so good1 his hands was on my hips as my hand was in his hair, I grip hard on my guitar. I couldn't help it but moan when he press my small body against his hard one. I couldn't stand it anymore, I let my guitar drop as I put both of my hands on his neck as he slip his tongue in my mouth which I accepted as I suck on it. Danny squeeze my ass so I hop on to him making my legs wrapping around his waist as he push me against the cold stone wall. He broke the kiss as he attack my neck,

"Oh, Ember." he moan into my neck placing open kisses on my neck and bite my sensitive area that I never knew was there, I squeal making him smile.

"That's it baby, say my name." I whisper in his ear making his body quiver. I lick his earlobe making him curse under his breathe, I suckle on it and bite it. "What's my name, baby?"

"Fuck you, Ember." he growled and I laughed, man he never gotten any action before? Guess that goth chick wasn't his type after all. And that's the way I wanted it to be just me and Danny, us together forever. Hmmm that sound like a good line for my song. A flash of lightening and thunder scared the shit out of us! I hold tight onto Danny as he hold on to me as he look out, the rain wasn't heavy anymore just light like a light shower. Now everything felt awkward when we wasn't trying to get under each other's clothes. I unwrap my legs and gave Danny his jacket smiling a little shyly.

"I think you might need this." I walk over to grab my guitar, I hope I didn't break it which would be impossible so I play a few tunes then I turn to see Danny with his shirt back on and staring at me.

"Um," he blush as he realized what happen earlier between us. "I wasn't going to do anything that you don't want me to do, Ember."

"I know, that's why your soft, dipstick." I stuck out my tongue Kiss style.

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" he said as he cross his arms getting frustrated. And that's how I like my man, frustrated and aggressive.

"Don't be a little bitch," I laughed. "At least that's what you were earlier, 'Oh, Ember!'"

"That-that's-!!" he mumbled something as I just laughed and I didn't notice that he was smiling too. He came up from behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he whisper in my ear then kissing my cheek.

"Maybe," I said, and it was the truth after what we did a few moment ago, I don't know if I just want to hang out with Danny or just fuck him the choices was so difficult!

I lie to him and I felt terrible, I haven't seen Danny in days! Well it's only a few days and the good thing out of all this is, I finally finish the song!! I been playing it none stop but the sad thing is that no one has time to listen to it, Kitty was spying on Johnny for the millionth time and Desiree was still doing her thing.

"I might as well," I grumble as I look into the green skies above me. I look at the portal before me and sigh, I rather do this quick and fast so I zoom through with the alarm going off, fuck the alarm, and I flew up into Danny's room. It was a bit messy but what does a girl to expect from a teenage boy, I look at his stuff that was already out. He had pictures of his friends, that black guy, um Tucker, and that goth bitch, Sam. I was quite angry that he has more pictures of Sam, I wanted to rip it to pieces but I left it alone. There was some pictures of him as he was growing old, I laugh at a couple which I thought was too cute and I wanted a copy. Then I heard the door downstairs opening and closing, shit!! He was here early, I floated to his mirror and check myself but I realize why the hell I'm checking myself! I know I'm sexy but this is Danny and a very piss of one from my lack of not showing up at our place. I took my hair from my ponytail letting my hair fall down, I took off m glove, then I took off my belt, and then it was off with my pants! I admire myself in the mirror but did I really want to do this? Damn, I wish I didn't have a conscious not at this time or moment then I heard footsteps on the stairs so I grab my guitar and sat on his bed, I play even though my fingers were shaking and I mess up a bit. I held my breath when I heard the door opening slowly and there he was in his human form. His blue eyes look at me in shock as he walk in the room and close the door. I stop playing and force my eyes to look at him.

"H-Hi," I manage to say with my throat being dry.

"Hey," he walk over to me and sat down. We just sat there not looking at each other for a few moments when I spoke up.

"I finish the song," he did actually turn his head to look at me. "Want to hear it?"

He just nodded his head as I smile a bit and started to play as I sing softly:

_Even though we are far away_

_You still always be my baby_

_Cause it's timeless with you_

_Cause it's timeless, just you and me_

_Even though we are years apart_

_You'll always be in my heart_

_Cause it's timeless with you_

_Cause it's timeless, just you and me_

_We may be all alone but we still have _

_Our memories_

_Together, forever_

_Together, forever_

_Together forever, we will be_

_Together forever, just you and me_

_Even though we are far away_

_You'll always be my baby_

_Cause it's timeless with you_

_Cause it's timeless, just you and me_

_Everything went still and silent when I finish. Danny didn't say anything as I began to tense up, did he really like it? His silence was pissing me off as I got up trying to hide my face because it was red from embarrassment._

"_Fine, if you don't like then say it, dipstick!!" I growled. Danny reach out for my arm tugging me back down onto his lap and I let him, my eyes were all misty and I was really piss at Danny._

"_I do like it, it was beautiful." he rubbed his lips on my bare back. I tired very hard to control myself from pinning him on his bed and just taking him, I tired very, very hard. _

"_I'm glad you like it, it really means a lot." I said panting when Danny move his mouth to my neck, his warm breathe causing me to shiver as I bite my lip from moaning. "It's a special song for me and… um, you."_

"_You wrote this for me?" he asked looking at me and his blue eyes were so innocent, I lean back a bit and nodded my head. "That's so uh, not you."_

"_Fuck you, Danny." I glare at him making my green eyes flash a bright colored._

"_What?"_

"_You just kill the mood back there." I pouted putting my guitar by the bed and crossing my arms._

"_Can I make up for it?" he smiled devilishly as he lick my neck causing me to gasp in shock. He continued kissing my neck as his hands went up and down my stomach to my thighs but I guided them to my chest letting him squeeze my chest causing me to hiss. I began to feel him down there through his jeans, I moan a little biting my lip as I move my ass on his crotch, he bite my neck in response._

"_Ah! Danny!" I gasp as he lick the wound. "Don't do that ever again or I'll- oh! Don't stop."_

"_Turn around," he whisper in my ear. I got up and turn around slowly and sat back on his lap, he hand was on my ass while the other on my back. I lean in to kiss him, we kiss slowly at first, I bite his lower lip, and he lick my bottom for entrance which I let him, our tongues dance in each other's mouth. I grind into his body making him groan, I broke the kiss as I tug his shirt, he took it off and I let my hands explore his chest, I gotta say ghost fighting has done his body good. I kiss his chest and out of pure lust , I lick and bit his nipple._

"_Dammit, Ember!!" he cursed. I smile as I did the same to the other one making him curse, I got back up and put my lips back onto his, he buck into me which caught me off guard as I moan into his mouth. I claw at his back as he tighten his grip on my ass, he buck into me again and I buck back causing us to both to moan out loud. I notice I have my boots on so I unzip them quickly kicking them off, Danny took off his shoes as he back up a little bit on his bed. He touch my chest again, I put my hand over his where he's touching it, if I only had a heartbeat it will be beating so fast right now._

"_May I?" he asked as he tug my shirt up, I raise my hand as he took it off. Both of his hands took my breasts, he began to squeeze them lightly as I arch my back, I was panting and I wanted to beg Danny just to take me now but I know he just wanted to torture me like the little sadist he is. I gasp when I felt his tongue licking my nipple then putting his whole mouth on my breast, I bite my knuckles trying to hold in my scream as he continued this then once he gave it one last lick he went to give my other breast the same treatment which was twice as hard to hold in my scream and my orgasm._

"_Danny!" I gasp, he smile applying one kiss to my breast as his hand travel down to my panties, I know their soak but he touch me there anyways with light strokes._

"_Damn your soak," he groaned._

"_What are you waiting for?" I panted. "Just do it, I'm not a virgin."_

_He stop his smooth strokes as he put his fingers inside my panties and he put one finger in and then he move it out slowly causing me to bite my lips till it bleeds, Danny kiss me despite I was bleeding as he lick the blood away. He then quicken his pace by adding another causing me to cry and I buck into them._

"_Danny! Danny! Please, oh fuck, please don't stop!" I cried out._

_He added a third finger and I just ride them making scream out in short gasps. Danny kiss my neck as he tired to match my speed then I felt something that I never felt before in years, my stomach tighten and then I climax, I laid my head on Danny's shoulder as I tried to catch my breathe. Danny remove his fingers from inside me and he put it in his mouth, I never seen that or recall any man doing that. He then crash his lips onto mine, I taste myself and I taste so good, I know it sounds dirty but I didn't give a damn. I felt Danny hardened I smile as I broke the kiss and grab him there causing him to growl,_

"_You want me?" I asked smiling as I rubbed his crotch in slow strokes._

"_Badly." he said between gritted teeth._

_I lean towards him and whisper in his ear,_

"_Show me."_

_He then pin me on the bed very fast but I was strong to and he was weak in his human state but then he said,_

"_Going ghost."_

_Oh, fuck, no! He's not going to… I'm in deep shit now. He smiled quite devilishly,_

"_Now, you're the one who's going to remember my name."_

"_Danny Phantom! You wouldn't dare!" I glare at him but he hold a firm grip on me with one hand as he use the other one pull of my underwear in a quick flash and he unbuckle himself in one quick move. I felt his cock near my entrance, it was hot and it was twitching a bit, he move it up and slowly causing me to moan and groan, then he enter me slowly._

"_Since you mention, you're not a virgin." he whisper in my ear. "That means I won't have to go easy on you."_

_He pounded into me hard causing me to dig my nails into his back as tears fall down my face as he pounded into me like a jackhammer._

"_Danny! Danny! Please! Harder! Faster!" I scream wrapping my legs around him. He pick up the speed which almost brought me to the edge, I tried to match his speed causing him to growl into my neck as I moan. _

"_It feels so good, baby." I whisper in his ear causing him to shiver. "I want you to come inside me, oh Danny! I never felt, like this before!"_

_Then I felt that warm feeling again in the pit of my belly, I hold tighter onto Danny as I scream his name and with one thrust that did me in as I came then he came screaming my name. exhausted , sweaty, and sticky, Danny put us under his covers as I cuddle close to him._

_He kiss the top my head as he stroke my shoulder._

"_I love you," he said. I hold onto him tighter as I bury myself into his neck._

"_I love you, too."_

_AN: That's the end… if you wanted to end like this. Say something in a review if you want me to spend more time on writing a bonus chapter. Thanks for reading!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Timeless Fans:

Firstly I would like to thank all reviews/adds/ and messages but like I said to some. I am making a new version of Timeless

and its out now so please go my profile and click it.

The title is called Raputre.

I am taking serious reviews since I am putting alot of time and effort into this so please leave reviews and pm me.

~thanks xoxoxoxoxo Mitchi-Chan

copy and paste link or click it :x, k?

.net/s/6929817/1/Rapture


End file.
